User talk:Ludicrine
ALRIGHT GO PUT YOUR PRERECORDED MESSAGE HERE. Yep, I'm the same Ludi from Dan-Ball, Adventure Time, and BQuestion. Sig testing time. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 21:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Eos, Get Down! C-Tree and Eos fought. Eos was beaten by C-Tree, and became that. He's kinda cute, isn't he? DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:40, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Adorable :D LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 00:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yea. And the only people C-Tree allows near Eos is me, Caagr, and...North Byser? I smell something. Also, I need a picture of Kole. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I asked North Byser to guard C-Tree, so they might have become friends. Also, my name is Caagr98, not Caagr. 05:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I just cay Caagr for short. DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Request I want to be on the whitelist, please. Because I have to add the prices of the pets. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not too fond of the way that Fan Boons are earned. I'm keeping the stuff free for now. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Fan boons The fan boon system has been started. If you want s then post pixel art at the 'Fan Boon Center' page, Win at the arena, Give a pet to the adoptation center, Win at the lottery, Etc. You will get 35 at the start of each month. With s you can buy pets, breed pets, paint pets, give your pets to the pet school, cure your pets at the hospital. Please note that, this is an advertising message. From: owner, ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Jeopardy-A egg??? Jeopardy have a egg. User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 21:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I know that it will hatch fastly.But I know that it was laid 26 aprill!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 21:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhh it hachted. .It called Lollywhell.Lolly?I know now that it was breed of Lolly and Jeopardy!Hum, what?Arrrgh!He want kill lolly because it counfoud it with a gigant Lollypop Stick!So, breed conbinaison it Stick+Roller.Is it a Green Egg Unicylette.Hum, what?A pack of lollypopstick?It avoided a Dark Destiny!Scan him when you can with the pillory please.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 21:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Profile Check out the two awesome new tables I put on my profile. :D DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) This might sound like a spoiler, but... ...have you ever thought about SR chess styling? I thought of some sets if you'd like to hear, but I need you approve this. So, will you approve this project? 10:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :H/ll yes. H/ll f/cking yes. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 20:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Okay then... presenting... THIS!!!!!!!! :I've thought of something crazy, like "playing" chess on this wiki, but not in a manner of updating the image, but in a manner of using Wikipedia's chess template. How about that? 15:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and can I complete myself the rest of the troll set? 19:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::EEEEEEEEEEEEP! YES ON EVERYTHING! (Pointless fangirluy squeal) LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:21, May 4, 2011 (UTC) A thing I think you have to block the Bank and the Banks activity to everyone exept me and the wiki admins. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 15:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. Not possible. The protect can't single out members. All I can do is admin-only, user only, or no protection at all. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 20:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : :Then what can I do to become an admin? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ZoshiX Is Not Responding. Ludicrine, ZoshiX is not responding to my request, could you authorize the gene center, please?Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 22:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Wait, oh. Sorry, I guess I missed that. Go ahead! ={D mustache! ZoshiXProfileTalk 22:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) KUIPTER'S TRUE FORM OMIGAWDHESAPALLETTESWAPHESGONNAKILLUSALL!1! DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like Mortal Kombat ninjas... Spam - 15:13, May 4, 2011 (UTC) TFM TFM change and do not respect at 100% the turtle species!I banned him for use them.Because do not respect the species and:EDITED THE ADOPTATION CENTER.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 10:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) IT IS NOT MY TURTLE. IT IS ZX'S. IF YOU LIKE THEN ASK LD TO BAN ZX. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC) BUT NOT.YOU WAS USE IT.WITHOUD PERMISSION ALONG.BAN TFM.YOU HAVE ALSO MAKED A VERSION.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 10:54, May 4, 2011 (UTC) He will ban you, because you make flame wars just because mini reasons. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:57, May 4, 2011 (UTC) No.This is not a mini reason.You make a flame war for ignore a comment! TFM reason for ban: #Do not ask to the creator before make a modification. #Edits others comments #Ignore others comments User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) What? I can't edit others comments. Because I am not an admin. You edit comment like this comment: *This version is mush better: You changed better to lame.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:10, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :ALRIGHT, SHUT UP, YOU TWO. TFM should give credit to Poisonshot if he thought up the original Turtle. The Species should say TFM version, Poisonshot version, ZoshiX version, etc. depending on the version used. You should always ask before you build upon or use something that probably will not please the original creator if you do not ask. Also, Poisonshot, stop saying that so and so is much better. That's an opinion. If I get a response like "owned" or something along those lines there will be raeg, banning, Zorc mode, and Flame Wars everywhere. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:26, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : :Owned. Problem? ZoshiXProfileTalk 21:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Avy project... ...the Stong Center!Stongs are Tiny Creatob who live in Snows Areas, Waters Areas and Asteroids Areas.Its have differants colors Stongs, but have ranks.List of Ranks:Normal, Licrain (Who that are Trained), Uper Licrain (Better than Licrain), Boxer (After Training) and King Boxer (Powerfuled Rank).User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 21:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :... LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:06, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :This is a Stong: :This is my Stong: :A Stong can throw laser with eyes.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 23:21, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I start it now.Your job:Painting Stong.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 23:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::That seems a bit too much like RYUs... LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:26, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Hum... ...not.Stong is free, it have rank, ect... ...here a template for him and example is a Red Stong rang Licrain: :: User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 23:34, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::What do you mean FREE? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 00:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) > Ride that billiard like a mechanical bull. What billiards? You see no billiards here, only the theme skin that is green... or is it? You thought it was a clue? a prediction? or was it a DISTRACTION? What were you thinking? Seriously? > 20:58, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Game idea box What did you get for it? Also, what was on it? (I really gotta see it D:) DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :It was a really stupid game, but the teacher's reaction makes me assume that I got the highest grade in my class. Yay me. However, I had to turn my project in and do not have pictures. Sorry :/ LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 22:10, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Crazy Pet! River killed her. (Maestra) Also, featuring a Homestuck reference. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Oh gog oh gog oh gog oh gog oh gog oh gog oh gog please let that just be ketchup okay haha playtime's over no more jokes oh gog oh gog oh gog oh gog oh gog oh gog oh gog oh gog oh gog oh gog oh gog oh gog oh gog. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 22:18, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : :Thank God for pet reviving. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC::YAAAAAAAAAY! LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 22:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Spikebound She was a treator of Earthbound.She was his sister.But now, my Earthbound park is destroyed by a ryu.A ryu miko.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:14, May 6, 2011 (UTC)